


Первые впечатления

by Zero_Shiki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers up to 3x10
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: A translation ofFirst, Second, and Third Impressionsbythelongcon (rainer76).





	Первые впечатления

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [First, Second, and Third Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712498?hide_banner=true&page=1) by [thelongcon (rainer76)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainer76/pseuds/thelongcon).

ПЕРВОЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ

Рик не может определить возраст Дэрила: кажется, что младший из братьев Диксонов жил под тремя слоями грязи ещё до апокалипсиса – она въелась в его кожу, в морщинки, появляющиеся когда он щурится на солнце – его лицо кажется одновременно старым и молодым. Навскидку Рик мог бы дать ему около тридцати, но опять же – интеллектуально – он кажется ненамного взрослее Карла. Вспыльчивый и мрачный, как подросток, он разбивает палатку подальше от основного лагеря и прячется в своей «комнате», как угрюмый кусок дерьма, пока взрослые советуются. Таким Рик видит его первые несколько месяцев. Прижимистый и грубый – распространенный деревенский типаж.

Рик видел достаточно людей этого типа, и правда в том, что у него нет ни времени ни желания видеть их больше. Он даёт Диксону самому в себе разобраться. Если Дэрилу нужно понять, кто он без Мёрла, определяющего каждый его шаг, хорошо и отлично, но Рик не хочет принимать в этом участия. Рик уже дважды направлял на него пистолет, он чувствовал сопротивление Дэрила, потного и перепачканного грязью, скользкого как угорь, когда им с Шейном пришлось его усмирять. Он слишком непредсказуем, он оборачивается против своих же с поднятым ножом или арбалетом, и Рик чувствует, что если он достанет своё оружие _третий_ раз, это будет конец. Он не будет колебаться перед выстрелом – что ни говори, а твёрдости Рику не занимать.

(((вот только Дэрил опускает глаза и бросает своё оружие – он отступает каждый раз, когда Рик встает против него, он переступает с ноги на ногу или покачивается, как гремучая змея ,– и если бы здесь был Шейн, он бы подначил Дэрила, сказал бы не то слово в самое неподходящее время, обратил бы эту покорность в гнев шуткой про хорошую собачку. Рик не говорит ничего такого, но держит пистолет твердо – незамысловатое обещание из стали ствола – _я убью тебя, если ты не подчинишься_)))

Вот только у них осталось не так уж много людей.

Рик избегает возможных последствий, он выслушивает советы Шейна или болтает с Гленном, он обнимает ночью Лори и проводит несколько бесценных мгновений с Карлом на рассвете. Он сидит на крыше трейлера с Дэйлом, в тени зонта, его общество раскинулось перед ним. Рик напряжен, очень напряжен – _твоя голова слишком занята_, пожаловался бы Шейн – Рик напряжен, и в этом новом мироустройстве он готов уложить любого ходячего, забредшего на их тропу, любого бешеного пса, который окажется среди них. Он знает таких людей, как Мёрл. Рик наблюдал тысячи семейных сцен, когда стоял на защите закона. Он видит Диксонов насквозь, может вообразить себе их отца, мораль, драки, их деревенскую сообразительность. Он никогда не выпускает Дэрила из внимания.

Если этой горстке выживших грозит потенциальная опасность, он знает, что она придет оттуда.

***

Первый раз Дэрил познакомился с законом в четыре года, растянувшись на полу перед телевизором в грязном белье и майке на три размера больше, чем нужно. Полицейские выбили дверь тараном, ворвались внутрь с пистолетами наготове, они орали, словно баньши. Они обыскали место, перевернули диван, содрали матрасы, разбили несколько тарелок, вытащили все шкафы во двор и опустошили их на виду у соседей. Они походя опрокинули телевизор, допотопный черно-белый бегемот, который не разбился при падении, но опасно заискрился, и, наконец, они выволокли его отца, сломав ему голень винтовкой. Он боролся с ними каждый шаг, горланя так же, как они. Дэрил не помнит, чтобы кто-то из них сказал ему хоть слово. Люди в чёрных масках и военных ботинках с надписью "спецназ" чёрными квадратными буквами. Детективы, которые пришли потом, в ожидании их матери предложили его брату сигарету. Мёрл сделал несколько затяжек, прежде чем передать сигарету Дэрилу, чтобы он тоже попробовал.

После, когда все уехали и крики прекратились, Мёрл как мог починил дверь, что в данном случае значило просто поставить её напротив дверного проема и изо всех сил надеяться, что никто не будет стучать слишком сильно. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть телевизор этим летом – или любым летом, если на то пошло – Дэрил читал комиксы: «Люди Икс», «Мстители», «Стрелок». Его семья была нищей, но Мёрл приносил их каждую неделю: в глянцевых обложках, с чистыми страницами, полными парней в геевских костюмах; пока однажды полиция не пришла и за Мёрлом тоже. Выяснилось, что комиксы были не единственным, что Мёрл воровал.

Дэрил знал, что они другие. Это знание проникло через те взгляды, которыми на них смотрели люди на улице, как будто они шоу уродцев. Как люди понижали голос до шёпота, проходя мимо них. Как соседские дети иногда могли позволить ему поиграть с ними, а в другой раз укатить на велосипедах, оставив Дэрила стоять в поднятой ими пыли или бежать за ними. Они играли и дрались, и когда наступало время игры в Ковбоев и Индейцев, Дэрил всегда знал, за какую сторону будет играть. Он выбирал проигравшую сторону каждый раз. Индеец, говорил он, и они на него охотились, с горящими глазами бесшумно ступая в кустах. _Я индеец._

_Да_, соглашались они, ухмыляясь. _Ты неудачник_.

Нельзя избежать истории.

Он знаком с законом с четырех лет, и Дэрил знает этих ковбоев, которые всегда разъезжают с осуждающим взглядом. Все они ничего не стоят. Они не помогли его брату, его семье; они приковали Мёрла наручниками к крыше и _оставили_ там, чтобы его сожрали заживо – и Дэрил чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы, как скрипят его зубы – бессильная жажда мести ревёт в его крови.

(((но они замотали цепью дверь; они вызвались вернуться, после того как им едва удалось спастись в прошлый раз._ Рик_ вызвался вернуться за ним, и остальные последовали его примеру)))

Дэрил смотрит на звёзды, такие яркие теперь, когда цивилизации больше нет, и ощущает окружающую его группу, их тревогу и недоверие. Хорошо, думает он злобно, и воображает каково было бы прострелить голову Ти-Дога, как ему хотелось на крыше. Этот новый мир не так уж отличается от старого, и хотя они с Риком едва пересеклись, он чувствует внимательный взгляд служителя закона, нацеленный ему в затылок, наблюдающий, выжидающий.

Рик _спустил_ бы курок, Дэрил не сомневается в твёрдости этого человека, различает это в его ровном взгляде, слышал в спокойном тоне его голоса, когда они стояли на той крыше. Рик не будет колебаться, если до этого дойдет. Дэрил знает, что он не тот человек, за которым это общество послало бы поисковую группу – чёрт, Дэрил знал это с девяти лет, когда его собственный отец не заметил его пропажи – они оставят его позади, как мусор, как они оставили Мёрла.

((вот только они вернулись за его братом, они старались, и это должно чего-то стоить, верно? Сама попытка?))

Они с Мёрлом ждали слишком долго, чтобы ограбить этих людей, и теперь его брат пропал, в городе новый шериф сменил Шейна, они оба трахают, любят одну женщину. Дэрил мог бы почуять это на Шейне с Лори даже если бы был слепым, заметить их взгляды украдкой и отлучки в лес, где они развлекались, глупо считая, что никто ничего не понимает – Дэрил просёк всё, наблюдая за Шейном при подготовке к ограблению. Шейн уделял больше внимания тому, чтобы урвать свой оргазм, чем обеспечению безопасности лагеря. Они с Мёрлом определили место как лёгкую добычу, но потом пришёл Рик, и всё покатилось к чёрту, и теперь Дэрил застрял здесь, сдерживаемый чем-то, что он сам не может обозначить.

Он может разглядеть профиль Рика, резкий в вечернем свете, тень от его шляпы, металлическую пряжку ремня на его бедре. Он каждый раз идёт прямо на Дэрила, когда тот переходит грань.

Ему не нужна группа, Дэрил может выжить один, _охотиться_ один, ему не нужна компания людей. Но он не уходит – и, если честно, он понятия не имеет почему. Неподалеку смеется Шейн, сидящий на корточках перед Карлом. На рубашке мальчика тускло поблескивает метал, значок Шейна, знак почётного заместителя шерифа, дарованный ребенку, и лицо Карла светится детской гордостью. Братья, так Рик и Шейн называют друг друга, они с детства знают друг друга, и с отсидками Мёрла в колонии для несовершеннолетних, в тюрьме, а потом службой в армии, Шейн и Рик провели вместе больше времени, чем Дэрил со своим родным братом. Ты мой брат, говорят они друг другу, как будто это так просто.

Дэрил ложится на спину, наблюдая за Софией, которая играет в одиночестве, и не уходит.

ВТОРОЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ

_Я просто присматривал за ними, и всё,_ говорит Шейн. Он вторгается в личное пространство Лори, когда думает, что никто не смотрит, кладет ладонь на её лопатку, льнёт к ней вопросительным знаком. _Он сказал мне бежать, сказал, что он меня прикроет,_говорит Шейн с ружьем Отиса в руках, его единственным ружьем. Дэрил так и не окончил школы, но он не идиот, и Отис никак не мог бы прикрыть Шейна – умереть благородно и героически, как говорит Шейн – когда у Отиса даже не было оружия для защиты. И что же он тогда делал, _кусал_ ходячих? Шейн полон дерьма, и если Рик не видит этого, значит, он решил этого _не_ замечать. Это не проблема Дэрила – они могут пререкаться из-за лидерства, из-за любви к этой женщине сколько угодно – на данном этапе Дэрил здесь только ради Софии, чтобы удостовериться, что хоть _кто-то_ пытается найти эту глупую девчонку, что её не списали со счетов – потерявшуюся в лесу, словно призрак.

Потому что ранение Карла отвлекло внимание от всего остального, и со сменой места, перетасовкой, борьбой за принятие их группы Хёршелом в целом, София потерялась, упала в приоритете.

Он рассказывает Кэрол о розе Чероки. Каждый день выходит в лес и обещает себе найти её, обещает себе, что они не потеряют эту девочку, у которой был дерьмовый отец, избивающий её мать до посинения. Он каждый день выходит в лес, потому что видит, как это отражается на Кэрол – как отражается на ней потеря Софии – как она плачет в подушку, и это… выбивает его из колеи. Даже пугает, наверное, это столкновение с любовью такой силы. Он не может отвернуться от горя Кэрол и не может просто быть его свидетелем. Он заключает с собой пари. Он найдёт Софию, пока все эти идиоты проживают свою ежедневную рутину мыльных опер и драм, и Дэрил думает, что _когда_ он найдёт её, потерявшуюся в лесах, это будет всё равно что найти себя.

Девятилетнего, до которого никому нет дела, пока Мёрл в колонии для несовершеннолетних и отец на очередной попойке.

Это всё, чего хочет Дэрил. Только этого. Выдвинуться, доказать, что он чего-то стоит, использовать немногие навыки, которыми он располагает, и доказать свою _пользу_. Он хочет, чтобы это маленькая девочка _знала_, как сильно её любят – и София_ узнает_, она _должна_ _будет_ узнать – это написано на лице Кэрол. Она не вернётся к равнодушию, отцовскому ремню и ожогам от сигарет на бёдрах. Он думает, что это того стоит, понимание в глазах Софии.

Он находит её - но Дэрил уже давно определил для себя роль индейца (неудачника) - роза Чероки единственное украшение могилы Софии, её нежные белые лепестки просвечивают, как тонкий фарфор, они оставлены позади, как и многие другие дети в прошлом. Никто не спас её. Никто не нашёл её в лесах, никто не вернул её домой целой и невредимой. Живой.

_Да, ты охренительно крутой следопыт,_ скалится Шейн. _Возвращал нам кукол поиграться, пока она всё это время была в сарае._

_Она даже не пыталась спастись,_ скажет Кэрол искажённым от боли и слёз голосом. Она цепляется пальцами за его жилет, сжимая материю, и ему кажется, на минуту, что она пытается ему что-то сказать. Он отмахивается он неё. Он уходит. Он должен был сделать это месяцы назад, забрать байк брата и испариться. _Ты сделал для этой девочки больше, чем её отец,_ заклинает Кэрол.

Это Рик застрелил Софию, единственным выстрелом чётко в лоб.

Когда это происходит, все остальные ни на что не способны, замерли в ужасной тишине, которая навалилась после грохота выстрелов. Это должен был сделать Шейн, думает в тот момент Дэрил, это он всё начал, вовлёк всех в это, когда сорвал замки с сарая. Шейн с его бравадой, с его выкриками; выбивающий двери, как тот коп из детства Дэрила. Если Шейну было так необходимо это начать, то он же должен был это и закончить. Но он застыл, как и все остальные, отворачивается от Софии, и именно Рику приходится убить её, пока Кэрол рыдает в грязи. Он берет себя в руки и делает то, что требуется, твёрдой рукой. И выражение лица Рика в этот момент ужасно. Это первый раз, когда Дэрил по-настоящему смотрит на него – и видит нечто большее, чем его значок.

***

Не проходит и двух дней, и Рик снова находит себя в том же положении, стоя над членом своей группы с пистолетом, наливающимся тяжестью в вытянутой руке. Только на этот раз это не одиннадцатилетняя девочка с тоненькими руками и ногами, это Дэйл и его глаза дико горят в темноте, абсолютно человеческие.

Воздух наполнен звуками. Карл плачет, и, похоже, что все остальные тоже. Дэйл не может говорить и только издает жалкие звуки, низкие и животные, его майка черна от крови. Рик нетвердо переступает с ноги на ногу, пока Дэрил не кладет руку на его запястье, опуская пистолет. «Я сделаю это». Он моргает, чувствуя, как почти подгибаются колени, и смотрит, как Дэрил забирает его ношу. «Прости, брат», шепчет Дэрил низким голосом и смотрит Дэйлу прямо в глаза.

Рик считал, что знает значение этого слова, хотя у него не было братьев и сестёр, но ведь он вырос с Шейном практически с колыбели. Вот только теперь он ощущает зубы своего брата на собственной глотке, и Рик чувствует себя надломленным.

Дэйл затихает; это не то же, что убить Софию, которая была пустой оболочкой, просто ещё одним ходячим, сейчас в этом действии абсолютный ужас ситуации и целый мир боли. Дэрил делает это за него, и он благодарен, почти так же благодарен, как и Дэйл. Он не сваливает ношу на Рика и не заставляет нести её в одиночку. К счастью, он действует быстро.

Они с Шейном всегда соревновались – детьми, подростками в школе, в полиции после академии – в цивилизованном обществе это было добродушным развлечением, но в новом мире он чувствует, что противостоит человеку, который заранее знает каждый его шаг. Который не шутит, а насмехается над ним и называет его слабым, который говорит Рику _в лицо_, что он лучший отец и муж, чем Рик когда-либо может надеяться стать. Рик считал, что знал, откуда ждать опасности – первое впечатление подсказало это, когда они с Шейном вместе усмиряли Дэрила в самый первый день, работая в тандеме, как и при многих арестах. Дэрил смертоносен, с его арбалетом и ножом, умением отслеживать следы, совершенно бесшумный. Он постоянно держал этого парня в поле зрения, но опасность пришла не от Дэрила, она появилась из слепого пятна Рика, от его правой руки. Шейн, Шейн.

Легко проявить инициативу на следующий день, найти время поблагодарить его. Дэрил покачивается, как гремучая змея, не может спокойно стоять на ногах, но теперь Рик понимает, что это такое, готовность драться или бежать, он видит, как Дэрил дергается, когда люди неожиданно оказываются близко. Рик замечает удивление Дэрила, когда он протягивает ему руку для пожатия, и потом нехотя Дэрил роняет: «Нельзя чтобы ты один делал всю тяжёлую работу».

Дэрил не знает, как быть лидером, не хочет дополнительной ответственности, он никогда не бросает вызова вожаку. Он может о себе позаботиться – и если бы его довели, он бы ушёл, не говоря ни слова – но он никогда не воткнёт нож в спину. Рику с опозданием становится ясно, что Дэрил пытается понять, какое место он может занять в группе, и, с опозданием, Рику становится ясно, что опасный человек, которого не интересует лидерство, это лучший человек, которого можно иметь на своей стороне.

Шейн глазеет на него, словно не может поверить в то, что видит. _Ты хочешь сделать **Дэрила** своим напарником?_ Простой вопрос, произнесенный с бесцельным высокомерием. Рик оглядывается через плечо на Дэрила, стоящего на крыльце, и думает, что ответ на этот вопрос даже ещё проще.

БОГ ЛЮБИТ ТРОИЦУ

Когда Дэрил не выходит из Вудбери, они возвращаются за ним. Вопроса даже не возникает. Рик не оставит своих людей. Дэрил доказал свою пользу тысячу раз, поддерживая их жизнь зимними месяцами, когда еды не хватало, и был опорой Рика, его правой рукой с тех пор как Шейн пытался его убить, с тех пор как умерла Лори. Это не обсуждается. Они совершат набег на этот город, проверят каждый дом, выбьют каждую дверь, если это будет необходимо. Они возвращаются, потому что Дэрил его – _один из его группы, его человек_ – и Рик не имеет привычки пускать что-либо на самотёк.

(Лори знала это, и унесла это знание с собой в могилу. Шейн тоже об этом знал.)

Они редко разговаривают, но когда говорят, то высказываются прямо. _Ты нужен мне,_ шепчет Рик и замечает, как расширяются глаза Дэрила, как он судорожно сглатывает, будто этих слов ему никто никогда не говорил. Рик смотрит, внимательно и с удовлетворением, как Дэрил делает шаг назад и кивает. За семь месяцев после фермы, которые они провели в скитаниях прежде чем найти тюрьму, Дэрил спасал ему жизнь бессчётное количество раз. Теперь Рик знает настоящее значение слова «братья» – он просто никогда не рассчитывал на то, что Мёрл вернётся из Вудбери плечом к плечу с Дэрилом – он никогда не рассчитывал, что верность Дэрила окажется под вопросом.

И когда он поставил ультиматум, настолько твёрдо и жёстко, насколько способен – Дэрил может вернуться в тюрьму, но _не_ его брат – он не мог подумать, что Дэрил бросит ему вызов. О, он часто спорил, но никогда не бросал вызова. Но теперь он не принимает условий Рика и не отступает, вместо этого он уходит в лес с арбалетом через плечо и рюкзаком в руке, и в его уходе нет ни намёка на горечь, ни тени вины. Он выбирает брата вместо Рика, и опора Рика, краеугольный камень, на котором держался его баланс, разрушается.

Они никогда не говорят много, но когда говорят, то высказываются прямо. _Ты нужен мне,_ признается Рик, и каждое слово правда. Он не играет с Дэрилом в головоломки, он честен, как всегда был. Ему не хватает воздуха внутри тюрьмы, стены темны, и тени оживают. Это паника, думает он, или истощение, война не за горами, и это его брат, и его брат покинул его. Он закрывает уши, чтобы не слышать голоса, зовущие его по имени, и следует за её мягкой колыбельной, он выходит наружу, ждёт у забора, прочесывает периметр в тишине бессменного дежурства.

Он ждёт чего-то – _знака_ – его видение, его Лори, говорит ему.

***

«Они все умрут», - говорит Мёрл: «То, что мы убрались с его дороги, самое умное, что мы сделали за жизнь».

Они вернулись за ним, осознание этого факта занимает у Дэрила некоторое время – оседая, устанавливаясь в его голове – он никогда ничего особенно не значил ни для кого раньше, но они вернулись, хотя их было мало, и патроны были на исходе, они вернулись, чтобы спасти его шкуру. Дэрил не может оставить Мёрла, Мёрл его кровь, но Рик это что-то совершенно другое. Он брат, и он ранен, количество его кровоподтёков подстать шрамам Дэрила. Он обтесался во что-то знакомое, и Дэрил ловит себя на том, что думает о словах, сказанных ему, когда рука Рика сжимала предплечье Дэрила так отчаянно. _Мы с тобой начали что-то, ты и я._

Он всегда знал, какую сторону выбрать, на какой стороне умереть. Теперь он знает своё место. И он не определяет себя по своему брату. Он спасает семью на мосту, потому что это правильно – и он возвращается к Рику – потому что Рику _нужны_ люди – ему нужен Дэрил – и иногда Рику нужно напоминать, кем он был и кто он теперь. Он возвращается обратно с Мёрлом за спиной, потому что в итоге это правильно.

Это армия против горстки, и Мёрл прав – трудно держать пари с историей – но Дэрил всегда знал, что он индеец.


End file.
